Little Things
by Shortcake99
Summary: A series of drabbles about Dom and Letty, because everyone knows it's the little things in life that makes it worth living.
1. Hairbands

A/N –Hey!

I'm starting writing a series of drabbles. They will vary in length and be about whatever comes to my head!

"LETTY"

Dom shouted from the top of the stairs before walking back into his bedroom and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He waited for Letty as he slipped a white wife beater on over his bare chest, the colour showing off his Italian tan.

"What?"

The door flung open and Letty stood there with a hand on her hip and an 'I don't give a fuck' look on her face, her attitude matched perfectly. Her head was tilted to the side and it was clear she was running out of patience as Dom got up off the bed.

Dom walked from his bedroom and into the interconnecting ensuite, the sound of Letty's footsteps assuring him that she was following him. He walked into the middle of the bathroom and waited until Letty was inside before flinging shut the door and turning to face her.

"Now, I can deal with a lot of things but this is not one!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Hair bands Letty! Your hair bands are everywhere! On the floor, in the shower. Look there even wrapped around the tap!"

Letty couldn't help but laugh, here was her big macho boyfriend who could drive a car at over 100mph, got sent to prison for almost killing a man with a wrench and here he was, in their bathroom, complaining about the fact there were hair bands everywhere!

"Well, what do you think I tie my hair up with?"

"Letty!"

"Alright chill man. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Put them away?"

"They too much of a reminder that you have no hair of your own?"

Dom turned at Letty and glared at her, her confident smirk making him just went to grab her. So he did. Dom grabbed Letty's arms and pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as she snaked hers up to rest around his neck.

Letty pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Dom's, her height a disadvantage as she craned her neck up to look into his eyes. Dom bent his head down and nuzzled it into Letty's shoulder, his breath on her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"Finished with your moaning now papa?"

"This ain't over"

"You say that every time"

"No I don't"

Dom's voice was muffled against the feel of Letty's skin. His lips pressed a sweet kiss behind her ear as he played with the hem of material on her top. Letty sighed onto the top of Dom's head and rubbed her cheek across his bald skull.

"Yes you do"

"Do not"

Letty pulled away from Dom and back to the sink, leaning back against the porcelain and letting her arms dangle by her sides. She reaches behind her and grabbed a hair band. Letty allowed her hands to rest in front of her and prepared the band in a sling shot position and fired.

"Ouch! Letty!"

A/N – If you have any suggestions about what I should do next, let me know and I will do it! Either through Review or PM, I don't mind


	2. Click

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Dom, stop clicking the pen or I'll shove it up your ass"

Letty turned to face Dom, a look of frustration in her eyes as she glared at the pen in his hand. Dom smirked at her actions and held up the pen in the light, twirling it in his fingers as if he was a professional, making an examination about it.

"You mean this one?"

"You know damn right what one I mean so that one won't be around anymore if you don't stop!"

Dom and Letty were in the shop going through the books. It had only been a few weeks since Dom had been released from prison and when he did, he saw just how much trouble they were in, and just how close to selling the garage they were.

Lawyers cost money. A lot of it. And then there were the medical bills for Linder and the funeral costs. Money got drained from the accounts quicker than mercury and the businesses were in serious trouble. The races had now become a profit and a safe haven.

In a car, Letty could rush away from all the problems and when they come close again, shoot of a dose of NOS and watch it eat her dust, if only it was that simple in real life. All the money from the races went into the cars ready for the next one, only small amounts used to pay the businesses and the house.

So now Dom and Letty were sitting in the office in the store going over the books, trying to find out where they could cut back and save money. Everything needed their attention and keeping the garage open was an essential part of keeping the house standing.

"We can keep the shop open but only just. We just need to keep on top of the cuts and bring in as much as we can on race nights. Race easy opponents"

"Yeah, not a bad idea for a Latina"

"Hey! This Latina is full of ideas"

"Let me guess, brimming to the top?"

"Exactly papa, exactly"

Letty ran her hands down Dom's arms and linked their hands together, running her fingers along his. Dom pulled Letty into his lap and she swung her legs around his waist so she was straddling him, her hand still linked with Dom's.

Dom pushed his head forward and met Letty's lips in a slow kiss, both of them spending their time savouring each other. Dom pushed Letty up from his lap and sat her on the table, her eyes boring into his as he separated a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

Dom then let his hand full to the table and he picked up the pen, turned it upside down and clicked it on the table, Letty's eyes narrowing as he sensed the danger in her look. He left the pen and ran, knowing full well that Letty would live up to her promise.

A/N – Just a little something that I thought of during school today! Same as last time, any suggestions either Review them or PM them and I'll see what I can do!


	3. Charms

Letty dragged her feet along the shop floor, her sighs evident as her and Dom followed Mia into yet another clothes store as she shopped for clothes she would never wear or wear once then throw it to the bottom of the wardrobe.

Dom chuckled at Letty's sighs and linked his hand with hers pulling her closer to the shop door amongst her several complaints. Letty's bottom lip poked out and Dom laughed at the sight, Letty glaring at him as her bottom lip travelled out even further.

Dom reached over and lightly kissed her on the head before pulling her into the shop and walking around attempting to find Mia. They found her by the shorts and watched as she held up a pair of denim shorts and inspected them in the light.

"Mia, you are not wearing them!"

"What are you Dom, my dad?"

"No Mia, funnily enough, I'm not but who is paying here?"

"You are. But why can't I have them?"

"Because they are way too short!"

"Everyone wears these! Please Dom, I'll be really good and I'll cook you dinner and I won't spend too much money anywhere else. Please?"

"Fine, but if you're wearing a top that is too inappropriate then you are changing, understand?"

"Yes Sir"

Mia mocked saluted him before running up to her big brother and wrapping her arms around his waist and carefully placing the shorts in her already half full basket. Dom shook his head and Letty squeezed his hand, a smile spreading across her face.

"Dom?"

"Letty"

"Because Mia gets something, do I?"

"Aww, is poor little Letty gonna get upset?"

"Yeah, little Letty is so upset that she's being dragged around the mall all day!"

Letty crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out further, her ability to make her eyes teary coming to light as she started to wobble her lip and have a fake tantrum in the middle of the shop. Mia had wandered off somewhere and Dom and Letty had started to follow her.

"Tantrum over?"

"I don't have tantrums"

"I beg to differ"

"Oh do you now?"

"Yep, so come on and be nice, I might just buy you something"

Dom grabbed Letty's hand and pulled her over to where Mia was, a smile coming onto her face as it reminded her of the time they had to hide behind a wall in school so they wouldn't get caught out by their teachers. When they saw Mia, she was deciding between two tops.

"Mi, I'm taking Letty out of here, meet us by the fountain in an hour"

"I don't have any money"

"Here you go"

Dom took a wad of notes from his back pocket and put them into Mia's hand. She shut her hand closed and Dom walked off with Letty, still holding her hand as they walked past the many clothes shop the mall had to offer.

"Here we go"

Dom led Letty into a jewellery shop and 15 minutes later, Letty came out with a new piece of bling on her wrist. Dom had brought her a plain, silver bracelet with a single charm, a love heart. A symbol of their love for each other.

"We can add charms as we go along"

"God I love you so much Dom"

"I love you too"

A/N – Any ideas Review them or PM me I don't mind! The more ideas, the more updates!


	4. Mornings

Letty rolled over in the bed and cuddled herself into Dom's side, her head on his chest and she listened to the steady beating of his heart. She threw her arm over Dom's bare chest, her hand curling under his side as she pressed a quick kiss to his chest.

Dom automatically tightened his arm around Letty's body, pulling her closer into him as he leant his head down slightly and pecked her head, his lips lost in the sea of chocolate brown, curly hair that was knotted together in the mist of bed hair.

Letty chucked her leg over Dom's and turned vertically onto her side, her body pressed flush against Dom's as she closed her eyes gently, willing for the peaceful land of sleep to take her away as Letty rubbed her head across Dom's muscular chest.

Dreamland pulled Letty away and over the course of her sleep, she slowly moved over until she was directly on top of Dom, her legs spread over his and her chest fully on his chest. Her arms were draped across his body and relaxed at his sides.

Dom woke up for a second time that morning to a beautiful sight. His girlfriend was spread out on top of him and her lips were positioned in a cute pout that would never, ever appear in the waking hours, such a girly pose normally laughed at by Letty.

Letty moaned in her sleep and snuggled her head into Dom's neck. Dom smiled cunningly, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he leant down and kissed the spot behind her ear, something that he knew sent her crazy every single time.

Dom continued to kiss his way down Letty's neck, suckling at the skin as she tried to stay as silent as possible. Dom started to let his hands wander down Letty's sides and he rested them on her ass, his fingers gently drawing light circles over her panties.

Letty shifted under Dom's touch, his tormenting starting to affect her. Dom smirked against Letty's skin, continuing to kiss down Letty's neck as he nuzzled his face into her neck. Letty retaliated by lightly kissing Dom's chest, her lips moving against his skin.

Dom's hands went to Letty's hips and he pulled her up so she was straddling his waist. Dom's wife beater hung from her petite frame as she cocked her head to the side and placed her hands flat on his chest, leaning forward to press a kiss to Dom's lips.

"Well, good morning"

"Um, very good"

Letty leant down to kiss Dom once more before the door slammed open and Vince walked in, quickly turning around and covering his eyes, not willing to watch the scene in front of him. Letty and Dom shared a knowing smile as Vince started to speak.

"Right, hate to break up the morning greeting but the garage is full and we really need your help"

"I thought you'd have learnt from last time about just barging in?"

"Yeah well, you know"

Vince turned around and walked out the door, dropping his hand from his eyes just as the door slammed shut behind him. Letty climbed off Dom's lap and stood on the floor, holding out her hands for Dom to join her. He climbed out of bed and cuddled Letty into his arms as he kissed her.

A/N – Any ideas, PM or review them to me, ideas appreciated!


	5. Toilet Seat

Dom looked up to the sound of a slamming door and came face to face with a fuming Letty. Her hands were resting harshly on her hips and her face with directly in front of Dom's, her eyes menacing and full of trapped anger.

"Hey babe"

Dom tried to lighten the situation and reached out his hand to pull Letty closer to him by pulling down her hip. Letty dodged the movement and stepped back, still keeping her face as close to Dom's without the risk of him leaning in and kissing her.

Letty snatched the car magazine out of Dom's hands and threw it onto the bed; Dom's face following it as his eyebrows scrunched together as if to say 'I was reading that'. Dom looked up at Letty with a questioning look and she threw her arms up in frustration.

"Tell me Dominic, what is the one thing that I tell you every day?"

"Don't drink all the beer?"

"Dom,"

"Make sure you take out the trash?"

"Dom, you know that's Leon's job"

"I'm running out of ideas here!"

Letty huffed and shook her head from side to side, rolling her eyes as she grabbed Dom's hand. She pulled him up to full height and Dom stumbled at the sudden change in gravity. Letty smirked at his reaction and he playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

Dom winked at Letty and she shook her head, tugging on his hand as she brought him to the bathroom door. Dom looked down at Letty confused and she pushed open the door, showing him the insides of their ensuite bathroom, the one he saw every day.

"Um Lett, what am I looking at?"

"What is the one thing that I tell you every day?"

Dom scanned the room. He reached the sink and saw that it was clean and that nothing unusual was on it. It had toothpaste resting behind the taps and toothbrushes on the side. Dom continued to look around the bathroom, processing everything in his sight.

Letty stood by the door, her hips against the frame as she crossed her arms across her chest, her head tilted to the side as she waited for Dom to come for the conclusion she wanted him to. Letty watched Dom and a smile came on her face as she saw the direction of his stare.

The toilet seat.

It was up again, the way it always was. Resting mockingly as it almost leant proud against the bathroom wall. Letty dropped her arms from her chest and walked over towards Dom, stopping around a metre in front of him, her eyes staring into his.

"Look Lett-"

"If you're saying anything other than 'sorry Letty it won't happen ever again' don't say anything at all"

Dom took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Letty's petite frame. Letty gave up her fight and relaxed into his embrace, the feel of her man's arms around her automatically bringing an air of calmness and the familiar, comforting feel brought a smile to her face.

"Sorry Letty, it won't ever happen ever again."

Letty smiled into Dom's chest and brought her head up to his, capturing her lips with his own. Letty moved her lips in a steady rhythm against Dom's and quickly the kiss became more passionate and intense because Dom was Letty's man, even if he left the toilet seat up.

A/N – Any ideas Review or PM me, more ideas, more updates!


	6. Strawberries

Dom stepped out of the shower and wrapped a bright white towel around his waist, the material stretching to go around twice before he tucked the loose end in the material in front of his right hip. The towel went down to lower legs and gave him no restrictions.

Dom rubbed his cheek against his shoulder as he tried in stop an itch and groaned as he was greeted by the familiar scent that seemed to always linger on his body. Dom shook his head as the smell of strawberries wafted through the air.

Letty was sat on the bed as Dom came bursting out their ensuite with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Letty scanned her eyes up his figure approvingly and Dom struck a pose just to humour her. Letty chuckled at him and he stepped closer towards her.

"Smell me"

"Excuse me?"

"Smell me"

Letty pulled a strange face before leaning forward and put her nose against Dom's skin, smelling his gorgeous body before pulling away and looking at Dom with a look of pure confusion in her chocolate brown eyes, her head slightly cocked to the side.

Letty scrunched her face up in further confusion as she put her nose against Dom's skin once more, inhaling his smell as she struggled to find the exact reason why Dom was acting like such a Hollywood Diva that didn't get the exact shade of pink on their carpet.

"I don't get it"

"I smell like strawberries!"

Dom shouted with a tone of frustration, his eyes bulging as he threw his arms down to his sides, resembling a child. Letty looked up at Dom and burst out laughing, her lips curling into a smirk as Dom glared down at her, unimpressed at her actions.

"Aww bless, does poor Dommy smell like strawberries?"

"Shut up! They're everywhere!"

"I don't think they're everywhere"

"They are, I swear! Everywhere I go; I end up smelling like strawberries!"

"Dom, you're overreacting!"

"Am not! You have strawberry shampoo, strawberry conditioner, strawberry body wash, and strawberry lipstick-"

"Chapstick, I don't wear lipstick"

"Fine then, chapstick. But it's still strawberry!"

"What do you want me to do? Get rid of it?"

"Not all of it! Just most of it!"

"Aww Dommy"

Dom stuck his bottom lip out further and Letty's eyes softened. She got up off the bed and pulled Dom into her arms, mockingly rubbing his back and soothing her 'big baby'. Dom wrapped his arms around Letty's waist and rested his cheek on top of Letty's head.

Letty leant her head against Dom's muscular chest and smiled as Dom lightly kissed her head and nuzzled his nose into her hair. The pair stayed like that for round two minutes, just savouring each other as they stood in each other's arms.

Dom tightened his arms around Letty's waist and pulled her tight against him, as if he was trying to get her to smell the strawberries that lingered in his skin, almost like they were imprinted in his skin as they stood in complete silence. Until Letty spoke up.

"Dom?"

"Letty"

"Did you know you smell like strawberries?"

A/N- Any ideas, Review them or PM me, anyway I don't mind


	7. Pizza

Letty wiggled her hips in time with the music as her head bobbed along to the beat. Letty twirled on her foot and squirted tomato puree onto her homemade pizza dough. She used the back of the metal spoon on the counter to spread it evenly across the base.

Letty picked up the cheese in her hand and held it above the pizza, slowly releasing slices as she sprinkled the tomato base with the dairy product. Letty hummed along to the music and picked the pineapple off the side, the diced fruit joining the cheese on the pizza base.

The ham was next as Letty created a typical Hawaiian pizza, the equal balance of meat and fruit giving it a unique and gorgeous taste. Letty smiled approvingly at her creation and opened the oven, slipping a glove onto her hand and sliding the pizza tray into the hot oven.

As the pizza cooked, Letty took a cloth and wiped down all the messy sides, something she wouldn't normally do, after all, kitchen duty normally got left to Mia who nicely cooked and cleaned for the whole household. Letty pushed the crumbs and leftovers into the bin.

Dom came stumbling through the back door and he lifted his nose to smell homemade pizza in the oven. He walked behind Letty as she ran the cloth under water and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her mass of hair.

Letty jumped as the timer on the oven went off and Letty quickly shuffled Dom out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind him and wedging it shut with a chair as she added her secret ingredient to her pizza. Dom stood obediently outside the door and waited until Letty pulled the door open and beckoned him in.

Dom automatically came to Letty's side and picked up via her waist and sat her on the counter top, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, keeping his muscular figure as close to her as physically possible.

Letty wrapped her arms around Dom's waist and he picked her up off the counter, turning around so that he had her pressed up against the wall, his lips still attached to hers as she ran his tongue along Letty's lip, asking for entrance and slipping in his tongue as she gave it.

The oven timer beeped in the background and Letty unwound her legs from Dom's waist and pushed him away, winking to him as she swayed her hips from side to side, teasing him as she grabbed the oven gloves and opened the oven, pulling out the gorgeous smelling pizza.

Letty grabbed the next pizza from the side and slipped it in the oven, the yeast giving the pizza a slight rise as Letty reset the timer and moved the cooked pizza from the side and away from Dom's greedy hands, his cute little pout of protestants almost making her put it back.

"That won't work papa."

"But baby, I'm hungry."

"Then I'm sure you can wait a little but longer."

"I don't want to wait."

"Get over it."

Dom pulled Letty back into his embrace and joined his lips to hers, his tongue wiggling its way into her mouth as Mia walked into the kitchen, her hand comically shielding her eyes as she placed this week's shopping next to the pizza.

"Guys, not in the kitchen, ooh it that Letty's pizza?"

"Yes it's Letty's Mia and don't touch, it's mine!"

A/N – Any requests, PM or Review


	8. Chick Flicks

A/N- For Livvy because this was her suggestion.

Dom sighed as Mia popped yet another chick flick into the TV, her monthly night of torture making Dom rethink the moment when he promised her that she could have one night where she could control the TV and make everyone else live through her female movie choices.

Letty shifted in his lap and Dom ran his fingers gently over her hip bone, knowing full well that Letty could survive through one chick flick but as soon as it got to the fourth one that Mia had slipped in, she had as much patience to sit and watch as the rest of them did.

Dom leant forward and attached his lips to Letty's neck, suckling the skin as he rubbed his hand up and down her thigh. Letty swatted away Dom's hand and glared her eyes at the TV as she felt his smirk against her neck, his hand slowly moving back towards her thigh.

Suddenly, Letty moved off of Dom's lap and moved to the seat across the room, receiving raised eyebrows from the members of the team as she settled in the seat, resting her weight on her legs as she wrapped them underneath her frame.

Vince, Leon and Jesse all shrugged and turned their attention back to the TV, groaning as they realised they had turned towards the latest chick flick movie that Mia had decided to torture them with. They all looked at each other and jumped up at the same time,

"I'll get the popcorn."

Together they all raced towards the kitchen, stopping only as they saw Mia's disapproving face blocking the doorway before they turned around and sulked back into the living room, Mia grinning triumphantly behind their backs.

Four hours and two chick flicks later, Mia finally released the team from the living room and all but Mia, Dom and Letty escaped down to the basement, their eyes burned with the images of love sick school girls drooling over their childhood 'sweethearts'.

Letty had stayed in the same spot throughout the entire film marathon and Dom was seriously starting to consider moving over to where she was sitting but instead started the waiting game, urging Letty to move first so they could sit together again.

Mia left the living room, victorious and moved up to her bedroom, where she would no doubt watch more chick flicks while lying on her bed. Dom looked over to where Letty was sitting and moved out of his chair, his movements slow as he moved to stand in front of her.

Letty looked up at Dom, her head tilted to the side as she blinked at him through her long eyelashes, the orbs tired as her vision slightly blurred through her exhausted state. Dom tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and lightly traced her cheek with his finger.

"You left me."

Dom's voice was almost accusing, his tone authoritative as he stated the simple facts. Letty stood from her seat and placed her hands on Dom's chest, pushing him lightly so he moved backwards to the middle of the room, his eyes questioning.

"You know how much chick flicks turn me on."

Letty brought her lips to Dom's, kissing him with an extraordinary amount of passion.

"And I wasn't planning on giving the guys a free porn show."

A/N – Any ideas, review or PM


	9. Club

A/N – For Lola

Letty moved her hips against Leon as she pushed her chest up against his. Leon's hands were on her hips as she rolled them in a neat the circle, dancing in time with the beat. Her arms were wrapped around Leon's neck, her hands clasped together as Leon's own hands rested on her hips.

Dom watched from afar as Letty danced with Letty, his hands travelling down into dangerous waters as Letty whispered something in Leon's ear. Leon threw his head back and laughed, saying something back to Letty causing her to laugh shaking her arms

Dom moved from his spot and over to Letty wrapping his arm around her waist and semi glaring at Leon, Letty's ex 'dance partner' holding his hands up in defence as he moved away to sample the rest of the flavours in the overcrowded club.

Letty looked up at Dom as he moved into Leon's place and cocked an eyebrow, her head slightly tilted as Dom moved his hands down to squeeze her ass, his hands cupping the flesh perfectly. Dom pushed his hands forward and caused Letty to be pushed flush against his muscular body.

Dom rolled his hips against Letty's as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling his head down so she could capture her plump lips with his. Dom moved quickly into the kiss, his lips trailing effortless from Letty's lips and across her chin and behind her ear.

Letty scratched her nails across the back of Dom's neck, the surprising clean nails ridded from engine grease for the evening. The dancing was becoming more sensual, the moves more daring and neither where willing to give up until a clear reaction was established.

They didn't notice that the crows was beginning to filter and gather at the walls of the club, hovering as they watched the King and Queen of the Streets dance together, oblivious to the commotion around them. Dom attached his lips to the back of Letty's neck and she moaned sweetly in his ear.

Mia stalked over from the side of the club and leant up and whispered in her brother's ear, telling him that they were drawing a crowd and to lighten it up a bit. Dom smirked into Letty's neck, his lips brushing against her skin as he nodded at Mia.

The pair toned it down for the rest of the night, still dancing together but making it less... obvious. Dom kept his hands on Letty's hips for the rest of the evening, glaring evilly at any unwanted attention that got sent Letty's way.

At around 3am, the whole gang moved out the club and back to the house, a few racer chasers tagging along accompanying Vince, Leon and Jesse. The boys led them straight to their room as they entered the house, disappearing for the rest of the night.

Mia walked straight to her room and Dom and Letty could hear her door slam closed. Letty turned to Dom and a smirk worked its way onto her mouth, the corner of her lips turning upwards. She pushed her hands onto Dom's chest and pushed him back towards the stairs.

"Why don't we carry on dancing? Maybe a little more horizontal this time?"

A/N – Any suggestions, just PM or Review!


	10. Blanket

Letty tugged the blanket back over to her side, wrapping her hands around the corner as she brought it up to her chin, the harsh winter weather sending the chills down her spine. It had come to the point where the breath that she breathed was misty and foggy as if it had come from a smoker's mouth.

Dom glared annoyed in Letty's direction and attempted to tug the blanket back, his eyes darting over to Letty's huddled figure as she curled herself into the blanket, making it almost impossible for him to yank the navy blue material back over to his side of the couch.

Letty jumped up suddenly and out of pure surprise, Dom released his hold around the blanket and Letty wrapped the remaining cloth around her freezing body as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, the goose bumps showing clearly through the thin material.

"Dom, it's cold. I am not in the mood for your antics."

Leon and Vince turned around and smirks both arose onto their faces. They had been laying on the living room, outstretched as they battled each other at the latest PlayStation game. They both put their remotes down and looked at each other and prepared for a fight.

Dom sat up straight and rubbed his hands together, the broken boiler really coming at an awkward time as the winter weather began to kick in. The whole house had been kitted out with big woolly jumpers courtesy of Mia and they had never been more grateful.

The races had been cancelled for the winter, the roads too slippery and no one was willing to take the risk of running off the road or getting arrested by the police because they crashed their car while racing and having to explain why the gear under their car was illegal.

"My antics?"

"Your antics. You think you own everything in this house."

"It is _my_ house."

"You want me to start paying rent or something?"

Letty's question was sure to get a dramatic answer and the boys both 'oohed' at the situation occurring in front of them. Dom stood out from his seat and crossed his arms, coming to stand in front of Letty, his tall frame towering over her petite body.

"You pay rent?"

"Well, if I'm gunna have to, then I want my own room and I'll keep the blanket."

"You're going to keep the blanket?"

"Well it is mine."

"No, that's my one."

"No it's mine."

"Mia gave me that one."

"No Dom, Mia gave me the blue one and you had the red one."

Mia had given them all blankets when the weather had turned colder, she had told them all that if they didn't use them while they waited for the boiler man then they would regret it and now that Jesse was in bed with a cold and a serious case of 'don't come near me or I'll infect you' they had used them even more.

"Fine Letty! I'll have the red one and you can keep the blue one."

"See that wasn't too hard."

A/N – Any ideas or suggestion PM or Review them to me.


	11. Nightmares

Dom tossed in his sleep as the dream plagued his thoughts, the images running through his head like a sprinter, going too fast for him to catch and running straight for the finish line. But it run another lap, and another as the few tears leaked out of his eyes.

_Dream_

Dom walked down the hallways, his palms sweaty as he rubbed the flesh together. His eyes flicked from side to side as he took in his surroundings, the pale, drab walls and the shining floor. Dom took deep breaths, the air filling his lungs with urgency as the seriousness of the whole situation began to sink in.

Dom turned his head sharply at a noise coming from deep inside one of the cells. The bright orbs of a man shone from within the small gap in the middle of the cell door, his eyes glaring menacingly at Dom. It was clear then that the prisoners run the prisons, the officers unable to keep up with the overcrowding and violence of the inmates.

The prison officer stopped outside a cell and used one of his many keys to click open the lock, using a hand to pull open the thick metal door that would section Dom from the rest of the prison for twenty hours a day. The grey door was also equipped with a small peephole, the slide up as it refused to let Dom's inmate see into the outside.

The small click of the officer unlocking Dom's handcuffs brought Dom back into the live world and he only just caught the bright orange jumpsuit that was thrown in his direction. A strong hand pushed him into the cell and the door shut closed behind him, the lock turning with the key.

Dom shuffled into the cell and placed his jumpsuit on the top bunk of the bed, refusing to meet the gaze of his fellow cell mate. Dom used the ladder to climb onto the top bunk, quickly changing into his jumpsuit and folding it up, leaving it at the edge of his bed; figuring he wouldn't be needing it for quite a while.

_Pause Dream_

Dom's eyes flickered in his sleep, his leg jolting outside of the bed, the exposed skin forming goose bumps in the cold air. Dom brought his hand up to his head, catching Letty's arm. His head rolled to the side of his pillow and more images darted through his mind.

_Play Dream_

The images flicked to an incident around six months into his sentence. Dom had learnt that to survive in prison you needed to get along with everybody and have no enemies – something that he had struggled badly with at school.

Recently, Dom had only had one bad incident with an inmate, the only one he hoped to have. Unfortunately, it happened to be the one prisoner who had everybody onside and now Dom was looking spending the rest of his sentence in living hell.

As Dom fastened the last button on his jumpsuit up, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him round, a fist hitting him square in the eye as Dom grabbed the bar on his bunk bed to steady himself. Two more prisoners started to attack him, punches landing all over his body as he defended himself

_End Dream_

Letty cried out in pain as she clutched her eye, Dom's fist curling back into his chest as he unconsciously fit out in his sleep, re-enacting his prison nightmare. Dom's eyes widely opened and he caught sight of Letty rolling off his chest and curling into a protective ball.

Dom scampered off the bed, his hands not moving quick enough as he pushed himself up against the wall, his head in his hands as he watched Letty uncurl herself. She had woken from her sleep when he had started to make low, strangled noises; her knowledge sharp as she recognised the constant prison nightmares,

She had turned over and climbed onto his chest, straddling him as she started to stroke his face, gently muttering to him as she stared concerned at his crumpled face. Her latest efforts to wake him were no good so she applied more pressure to her strokes, in return his fist shooting out to punch her in the face.

Letty slowly climbed off the bed and inched towards Dom, the action familiar to her as she'd done it so many times before. Letty blinked her lashes as spots began to blur her vision and Dom inwardly gagged at the sight of his girl hurt at his own hands.

Letty balanced her weight onto her knees and held her hands out to Dom, his fingers quickly grabbing onto her palms, pulling her close to his sweating body as he muttered his apologies into her ear. Letty closed her eyes and snuggled into Dom's neck, his voice soothing her to sleep.

A/N – Quite depressing! Any ideas Review or PM, slightly disappointed by the last chapter's reviews! Come on people!


End file.
